The prior art gas meter connector has an inlet pipe and an outlet pipe with a fixed spacing therebetween.
One problem with the prior art gas meter connector is that a replacement gas meter may have a different spacing between axes of its inlet and outlet connections than the fixed spacing between the axes of the connector inlet and outlet pipes.